The Reunion
by singdiva1794
Summary: The family is reuniting after the war. Well...Fang is being reunited to the family. Max has a certain problem with this. I've given what I think would be her reaction. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/n: Hey you guys. I've been doing all of my stories ooc lately and I decided to do a story comepletely ic! Well here is my shot at this! I like the idea of this story and I might continue it.)**_

_Pov: Max_

_Story set up: The family is reuniting after the war. Well...Fang is being reunited to the family. Max has a certain problem with this. I've given what I think would be her reaction._

I've just flown with the rest of the Flock at the top of that cliff where we first met the hawks and learned to fly with them. It was ten years from the day Fang said he'd be there. The war had ended early and if I knew Fang he would be here. I wanted to make him wait a day just because he deserved it, but I'd promised the kids that we'd at least come back to see if he were still living. I was really using the kids as an excuse to see what I wanted to see. Fang was my first and only love. He left me and I was going to get him back for breaking my heart and for taking away the very thing I woke up for every morning. I wanted to pretend that I woke up everyday and stayed alive to throw this all back in his face but the truth was, I excisted for the day I saw that beautiful face again and to playfully hit him and to just be with him. Of course being my stubborn self, I would make him work for it. Hard.

I flew up and balanced on the top of the peak on the toe of my boot. I had actually dressed up today, wearing a teal sundress (with shorts underneath) and knee high boots. I had a good body and started to learn how to show it when the war was coming to a close. The skirt hem was on my upper thigh in order to make to show off my long thin legs. The thin sleeves on my dress showed off my unblemished skin. I didn't have much of a chest, but what was there was gathered up in a push-up bra that Nudge would be proud of. The kids trailed in behind me standing near the peak of the tip. Fang soared up just as I jumped off and stood in front of my family. He was hot. He had on black jeans and a button up t-shirt that was white and black striped. I wanted to run up and kiss his face off, but instead I took him in with a glare.

"You look beautiful Max. You haven't changed much."

"Well...I've always liked my lips, but these toes...they're just too bony."

"Max." Fang frowned. I could tell he was upset with my immaturity, but I didn't care, or so he thought.

"I'm sorry Fang what do you want me to tell you?" I asked coldly.

"Nothing. Your wearing my ring. 'Says it all." Fang smirked.

I looked down at my right hand and I remember the ring he'd gotten me for my birthday. I hadn't taken it off since—It had just seemed wrong. "Wow this ring brings back so many memories." I began softly in a small voice, "Rings...Do you all remember Total and Akila's wedding. It was so beautiful." I looked up whistfully into Fang's eyes. "It just makes me smile when I think about how Total would _never_ leave Akila." I threw a fake smile at Fang."Total _loves _Akila, so he'd never run off with a crappy excuse. Right Nudge?"

"Fight your own battles honey. I'm actually thrilled to see Fang." Nudge ran up to Fang and gave him a hug. Traitor...

"Me too, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't acting like his _mom._" I smiled. He has to have known I'd read all of his documents on his laptop.

"If " Fang said coldly, "I didn't love you, I wouldn't have come."

"If" I retorted mocking him, "You loved me, you wouldn't have left me in the first place."

"And I thought I was the youngest" A 17 year old Angel said.

This time my voice came softly voicing my hurt, "Hush Angel. I'm seeing how much Fang still loves me, if he does at all. He wasn't there to tell me that the past ten years, so I wouldn't really know." I turned my gaze to him and showed him the hurt on my face. I silently pled with him. _Please still love me._

"Guys," Fang said softly, "Give us a minute?" We never broke eye contact. The gang flew away, leaving us to our own devises

He advanced on me slowly. His hand reached up and touched my face. I shyed away from the sign of affection by instinct. Dillion had been courting me for a decade and I had gotten used to removing myself from a situation that would break my heart again. My eyes were pinned on the ground for Fang's next monologue.

"Don't run from me Max." He looked into my eyes and I saw all the love for me there.

"Why not Fang? _You_ ran from _me_. I couldn't fight the bad guys without you there. We did ten times worse than we ever would have in your presence. You left us vunerable. I didn't have anything to fight for anymore. I didn't even want to live in the world where you weren't with me." Tears were rolling down my face and I wiped them angrily. I hated being the vunerable.

"I love you. I needed to do what was best for all of us. You know that." Fang's eyes bore into mine and he took my hand in his and kissed the ring on my finger. He took my other hand and looked me in the eye when he kissed the finger a wedding ring would go on. A silent promise to me.

I took my hands from him and took a step back. "I'm not ready for this Fang. I can't just accept you back. You hurt me. I can't trust you not to leave again."

"I could never do that again Max. I'm not that strong. Even if I could, there would be no need to." Fang looked me in the eye and once again closed the space between us. He put his hand in mine.

"Fang!" I cried, pushing him away, "You _left _me! I'm not just going to accept you back with open arms so you can break my heart again! Let me tell you how this is going to work..." My voice lowered, but held a menace fit for an Eraser, "you are going to prove that you deserve me. I deserve better than some boy who walks away from me without discussing it with me. Don't you think that maybe we could have worked out a way to solve our problem? Don't you think you could have at least ripped my heart out in person rather than being a shallow ass that writes a fucking letter?" I pulled the letter out of my pocket. "I've kept this with me since the day you left me. This reminds me that love is a weakness and that I was weak. I'm still weak. I love you and, with all that's in me, I wish I didn't" I was so mad I could spit.

"I'm sorry. I should have done many things differently. I can't go back and redo it. If I could, I would have stayed. The world isn't worth living in without you. I love you. Please take me back. Please. I am sorrier than you could ever know." When I looked at Fang's face I saw that his tears were rolling down his cheeks. He got got down on his knees and held on to my legs. "I'm so sorry." He whispered his words and they rang true.

"Get up Fang." I said my words with no emotion. My voice softened when he was on his feet and his eyes left mine. "I love you." I hugged him. I stayed in his arms for what seemed like hours. He rubbed my little downy feathers while we both cried. I sobbed into his shoulder and gripped him making sure he was real, making sure he would stay.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby. Not without you." Fang's face was hidden in my hair. He pulled back and then forward again to touch our foreheads. I looked into his red-rimmed eyes. "Can I kiss you? Just once. I need to remember what your lips feel like under mine. It's been ten years, Maximum."

I leaned my head forward and caught his lips with mine. We kissed slowly and my hands found his perfect, black, scruffy hair. I pressed for more in the kiss. I wasn't going to kiss him again for a while, so I might as well get as much as I possibly could from this first kiss. Our lips move in sink and I felt his hands grip my waist. My feet were lifted off the ground and I was pressed against Fang, off the ground. I brought my hands to memorize his topography and he was doing the same with the hand that wasn't holding me against him. I rubbed my tongue across his bottom lip and he opened his mouth. Our tongues met and danced. I moaned into his mouth. If he left again, this kiss would be worth the heart break. Like a bucket of cold water, I heard a throat clear. I flushed even more and stepped away from Fang after he put me down. Nudge, Iggy, Angel, and Gazzy had looks of shock on their face. I put on my poker face and lightly smoothed my dress.

"Got a little lip gloss buddy..." Iggy said.

"Shut up man. You totally cock-blocked me just now." He pulled Iggy into a hug. He as he whispered quietly to Iggy, "'You know how hard it was to convince her to kiss me? Dude I had to cry."

I punched him, hearing his dialogue and frowned. I wasn't doing a good job on the 'make him earn it' front. I'd have to try harder. "Don't get used to it." I fake smiled.

The whole family circled around Fang (besides me) and welcomed him back with a group hug. I wouldn't touch Fang again for a while so I thought it best to keep my distance now. We'd already had our reunion.

"Let's go home you guys." I smiled at each Flock member except for Fang and took off into the clear blue sky.

_**(A/n: Like I said I might continue this story so let me know if you like it. If I get one or two reviews that say go for it, I will.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/n: Here's chapter two. I tried to edit the first chapter several times, but it would never save. I apologize for all of the spelling errors and I will edit this one before I download it, for less problems. I'm going to leave it for now and try to fix it again later.)**_

_**Disclaimer: All of the characters in the first and second chapter (and any chapters to come) belong to James Patterson.**_

_Pov: Fang_

I flew along side the flock again and for the first time in my short life I felt complete. Max was here and my heart was content. She may not be happy with me, but she loves me and that's all I need. For now. I smiled against the wind. Max was flying low. She always did this when she was thinking so no one could see her facial expressions. I wanted her to have her privacy, but I also knew she was thinking about yours featherly. I wanted her to know that I was here for her. I decided to leave her to it. She was flying even lower than I had expected. I saw her foot brush the top of a tree from the forest we were flying over. We had just passed a huge pond. We could go back and rest if we needed to. Max dropped even lower and began a head dive toward the ground.

"Max!" I yelled. Oh shit.

I dove and held onto her. I reached around to her beautiful wings and tucked them into her back. I held her to me like I would a sleeping toddler and slowly descended to the ground. I sat in the grass and looked at her, putting her in my lap. Her eyes were wild and her hands were pressing into her forehead. I pressed her head onto my shoulder as she cried out in pain and rubbed her back. There was nothing I could do that would help, so I just held her and listened to her yelps. I knew her pain was awful because Max would never admit it hurt unless it was _really _bad and...well...she fell out of the freaking sky. I shushed her and rocked her until her yells quieted. She started crying and I knew she didn't want the kids to see this. "Go to the pond we just past. It's about a mile south-west." The kids took off and I cradled Max.

She pushed away from me and struggled to her feet. She ran a few feet and then threw up on the grass. I tried not to be grossed out, but...eww. At least she didn't throw up on me. Wow, now I feel like an ass.

I went over to her and pulled her hair out of her face. I searched in my pockets and found a napkin. I wiped her sweating forehead with it and then handed it to her. She sagged against me and wiped her mouth. She pressed to get up again and we went away from her vomit. I held her hand and we walked for a second.

"I'm so tired Fang." She leaned on me. She scrunched up her face for a minute. "Iggy would have done this for me too you know. And Dillon. They would have helped."

"Let's get back." My voice was disappointed. At least I was trying. She wasn't giving me any slack...not that I deserved any.

I held her hand and she got up. We began walking and she basically made me drag her. I turned and picked her up like I had when I flew her down here. She rested her head on my shoulder and I ran to take off. I barely got off the ground. I saw the pond and landed beside our Flock. Max had fallen asleep on the short fly and I laid her down gently in the sand with her head in my lap. I turned to the kids, "Headache. Vomited. Fell asleep on the way back."

"Will she be okay?" Angel asked.

"She'll be fine. I'll ask her what happened when she wakes." I quietly stated while brushing the hair out of her face.

"Iggy, Gazzy. Would you guys go find stuff to eat for dinner? I'm going to watch over Max and Angel and Nudge'll get the fire started." I turned to the girls asking if they would do these things with my expression because I just got here and I didn't want to start off ordering people around.

"Of course Fang," Angel said answering my thoughts, "I'm glad you're back."

I gave Angel the best hug I could with Max in my lap. Damn...I could imagine better things she could be doing in my lap. A wicked smile came to my face and Angel frowned at me. I went bright red and lost my smile as remembered that the youngest member of the Flock could read minds. Shit. Angel's going to find out I want to be in Max's pants sooner or later. Ha-ha. Her face was one of disgust.

Iggy came up behind me, "Would you let Angel watch Max for a minute while the guys go look for food?"

"Sure man." I'd been a little focused on Max so I never really talked to Iggy or Gazzy today.

We walked into the forest for a while and I looked for any fruit bushes. If we didn't find anything edible, we'd have to go to the town nearby and buy some food and I didn't have much money left. Iggy turned on me, backing me up to a tree, holding me by the front of my shirt. "Max doesn't exactly have an older brother to do this, so Gazzy and I are doing the honors. If you hurt her, even a little bit, ever again, I'm going to kick your ass back to where ever the hell you were hiding so hard that your grandchildren will feel it. Am I clear, man?"

I kept a straight face. "Crystal."

Iggy smiled and pulled me into a man hug. "I'm so glad to see you again."

"Do you want a smooch too?" I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

He punched me and shook his head. "She was bent on your distruction. How in the hell did you get her to make-out with you?" He high-fived me and laughed.

"Well, you know me. I have Max dialed in."

"Or you cried..." Gazzy snorted with laughter.

Iggy gave him a high-five and laughed with him. "He's right dude. You are whipped..."

"I'm not denying that. Max is...damn. When I saw her in that dress today, I almost took her in front of you guys." I smiled.

"She just started to find out she was pretty when we weren't tied up with the war anymore. One day she come out of her room all pretty with makeup and nice clothes and she hasn't been dressed like old Max since." Iggy frowned.

My smile disappeared as I mulled over that. I was going to ask her why she changed. I loved her no matter how she looked, but I'd rather her be herself.

"She's hot though..." Leave it to Gazzy to say the exact wrong thing at the exact right time.

I laughed. "I'll talk to her. I'll let her know that I just need Maxness, nothing else."

I really think that I needed to get on her good side before I try to tell her about her latest change. I don't know how she'd react to hearing it right now. I had just the grand gesture in mind.

**_(A/n: Review!)_**


End file.
